Reborn Transcript
Main Transcript Initial Conversation with Tamlin, Ungolin and Fernando ''Ungolin: Is s/he dead?'' ''Tamlin: Of course not...I think?'' ''Ungolin: Maybe the dosage was too strong?'' ''Tamlin: I hope not, s/he was the only one with compatible blood. You did measure the dosage?'' Ungolin: '''Of course! ''Tamlin:' How much did you give her/him? ''Ungolin: S/he's moving! {to Kael} Are you alright?'' ''Tamlin: Give her/him some room! {to Kael} You gave us a fright back there. You've been out for at least an hour. How are you feeling?'' ''1. Kael: Ugh...Where am I?'' ''2. Kael: Ugh...What am I doing here?'' ''3. Kael: Ugh...Who are you?'' ''Tamlin: Don't you remember? Oh dear... Ungolin, put on the kettle. '' {Ungolin leaves} ''Tamlin: It seems you are suffering quite a severe form of amnesia. I've seen it happen before, but never to this scale. The upside of course is that you're alive.'' ''1. Kael: Please, just tell me what's going on. +Diplomacy'' 2. Kael: '''Well, that makes up for everything, doesn't it? +Wit ''3. Kael:' Tell me what's going on. Now! +Aggression ''Tamlin: I've been working on a magykal serum, composed of demon's blood, among other things. The serum is meant to give somebody an unnatural resistance to mind-altering effects and certain dark magyks; a good edge in the fight against Kativa. It also induces amnesia, although it should wear off, with any luck. Anyway, the problem with demon blood is that's it's more than a little poisonous. Only a certain blood type can accept the demon's blood and not die. It's a very rare blood type; few people have it. One of those people is you. You came to me and volunteered to take the serum. I injected you and here we are.'' ''1. Kael: Did I give you my name? +Diplomacy'' ''2. Kael: And I suppose you didn't bother to take down my name? +Wit'' ''3. Kael: My name, what is it? +Aggression'' ''Tamlin: You refused to give me your name; said you wanted to remain anonymous. I'd had so few volunteers, I didn't want to deter you. In my defence, I did warn you about the dangers beforehand.'' {Ungolin enters} ''Tamlin: Ah, there we go. Tea.'' ''Ungolin: How's our friend doing?'' ''1. Kael: I'm better now. Thank you. +Diplomacy'' ''2. Kael: I've had worse. I think? I can't really remember actually. +Wit'' ''3. Kael: I feel like shit. +Aggression'' ''Tamlin: Tea?'' {Fernando enters, growling} ''Tamlin: Shh! Fernando, s/he's a guest!'' {Fernando whines} ''Tamlin: Go play outside!'' {Fernando whines} ''Tamlin: Now!'' {Fernando barks and reluctantly leaves} ''Tamlin: Don't mind him, he's just my pet.'' ''Diplomatic Kael: What is he?'' ''Witty Kael: What was that?'' ''Aggressive Kael: What was that creature?'' ''Tamlin: He's Fernando. A Tykrinnan; endangerd they are, but very intelligent. A bit stubborn, mind you. Anyway, tea?'' ''1. Diplomatic Kael: Yes, thank you.'' ''1. Witty Kael: Of course.'' ''1. Aggressive: Yes.'' : ''Tamlin: Here you go then.'' ''2. Diplomatic Kael: No thank you '' 2. Witty Kael: '''I think I'll pass. ''2. Aggressive Kael:' No. : ''Tamlin: Hmm? Suit yourself then.'' ''1. Kael: Who are you?'' : ''Tamlin: My name is Tamlin. I am the Archdruid of the Druidic Order. My assistant here is Ungolin, apprentice herbalist.'' : ''Ungolin: Greetings.'' ''2. Kael: What is this place?'' : Tamlin: '''This is my cottage, in the ruins of Felmin. Once the capital city of the Ormyrian Kingdom. Now little more than ruins. 'Haunted' ruins at that, though that's little more than a group of necromancers hiding somewhere down there. ''3. Kael:' You mentioned 'Kativa'. What's that? : ''Tamlin: The amnesia got you hard, didn't it? Kativa is...a goddess. An evil goddess. She's been in this plane for about six or seven thousand years and it's been nothing but war since. Her immediate influence is usually confined to her blighted empire in the far south, but recently she's had a big impact on this country, Sudbaya. That's why the demon raids are getting more and more frequent and why the Prodi are so strong.'' : ''1. Kael: Prodi?'' ::: '' Tamlin: Her human followers. They're horribly misguided zealots, of course. Think she's some kind of divine queen of kindness. They claim demons have nothing to do with Kativa. In fact, they claim Kativa's the only one who can stop them. Sadly, the Prodi have been growing in Sudbaya.'' : ''2. {BACK}'' 4. Diplomatic Kael: '''What am I to do now? ''4. Witty Kael: Well then, what do you plan to do with your test subject now?'' : ''Tamlin:' I do remind you that it was you who volunteered. ''4. Aggressive Kael: What do you propose I do now?'' ''Tamlin: You look like you need a little bit of excercise. Do you remember how to fight? If you want, you could take Ungolin and Fernando into the ruins to refresh you memory. Clear out some necromancers. You don't have to, I could always do it myself sometime.'' ''Ungolin: I'll be happy to accompany you...uh?'' ''Tamlin: Oh of course. You need a name. Let me see. You came to me seeking a gift. A gift which changed you; made you a new person. You were reborn, as it were. You will change the world around you; for good or for worse. A new time is coming, and you are its harbinger. Hmmm... Kael is elvish for harbinger. I think it's an appropriate name, don't you think?'' ''Diplomatic Kael: It's a good name.'' ''Witty Kael: Well, it's an improvement over what I have now.'' ''Aggressive Kael: It will do.'' Ungolin: '''In that case, I'll be happy to accompany you Kael. ''Tamlin:' Go find Fernando outside and then head west. You won't miss the ruins. Alternatively, you could stay here. Talk to me when you're ready and we'll discuss your future. {END} Conversation with Fernando and Ungolin Conversation with Tamlin #2 Category:Realm of Magyk Category:Transcript Category:Dialogue